


Fire Water Burn

by Disgusting_Depravity



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: A lot of cursing, Angst, Bad Jokes, Canon-Typical Violence, Crying, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Jokes, F/M, Face Punching, Fights, Fluff, French Kissing, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Kissing, Lowkey humiliation but not in a sexual way???, Medical stuff, Name-Calling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Urination, Watersports, Wound Cleaning, a lot of clichés, but not really tooth rotting fluff, cursing, cute stuff, humor in a way, like a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity
Summary: Um hi yeah this has 💦💕piss💕💦 Did that get your attention? Yeah PISS, don’t read it if you don’t like P I S S.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Nea Karlsson, Implied Ace Visconti/Jane Romero
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. It’s Kinda Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Dwight is a little piss baby and must be dominated by the Nea.

Generator, after generator, after generator...Nea’s hands were covered in oil and mechanical guts as she vaulted over broken spots in walls and slammed pallets down onto The Nurse’s head. The terrifying killer bellowed out whines and screams, she blinked and swung her rusty saw even if she missed every time before. 

Nea crouched behind a vault-able window as the other woman hunted angrily for her. The Nurse’s bloodlust grew while she yanked open locker doors and then slammed them shut again. Nea could’ve sworn she heard her swear under her breath, a scream and a puff of black smoke she blinked to the back of the killer shack. The sudden movement from the killer made Nea jump back in through the abused window. 

She sighed from the outside of the shack and blinked back in as the survivor left through the door opposite of Sally. She didn’t follow the scratch marks, she didn’t even blink. The Nurse tried too hard and for too long to keep chasing one survivor...which they’d call tunneling. “Time to just turn around and forget about it...”

“I can’t believe I got away,” Nea whispered to herself, breathing heavily and looking from side to side. 

She quickly made her way to wired blinking lights above what she knew had to be a generator, just to see if anyone was there. Luckily Dwight was getting rid of one of her Hexs’ ,”why don’t you just stomp it out instead of taking it apart?”

“Oh shit-“ Dwight stopped taking the totem apart suddenly and looked toward his teammate ,” sorry you scared me...is that even legal...In the laws of this realm I mean”.

“Quit with all your nerd talk dude, and who cares if it isn’t? What’s the entity gonna do, Mori us?” Nea said this right before stomping her foot down onto the totem, digging her heel into the skull and bone. A loud sound emitted from the area. 

“Let’s get out of here now, nerd”.

Nea grabbed him by the wrist and ran with him behind a few short stone walls and barrels. They both watched The Nurse struggled to find them, it was impressive her effort but not the execution. “Let’s go do that gen over there and get the hell out of here,” She ushered him over to the generator, crawling on the ground with knees and palms in the dirt.

“I’ll get the safe side, nerds like you get the exposed side”.

“What!?” Dwight looked at her with fear prominent in his eyes.

“Dude I’m joking they’re the same,” She chuckled to herself as she got started on the gen, pulling on levers and pushing wires together. 

He sighed a broken sigh to himself as he got started on the generator, which just happened to be the last one. “Do you...have any idea where Jane and Ace are?”

“They’re probably in the basement fuckin’,” Nea laughed at what she said and looked toward Dwight who was looking back at her in horror.

“What? It might be the truth, it’s not like they’re out there doing the last gen. Too bad we got stuck with doing it...Really.”

A few minutes went by as they worked for a while, it’s mechanical purr grew louder and their fear of being caught grew bigger. Nea hadn’t even noticed she was the only one doing the generator until she looked over at Dwight who had stopped. “Dude...Get back to the gen or were dead”. 

He reached up for a split second then quickly drew his hands back, squeezing his thighs tightly together. 

“Oh shit, do you need to piss?” She finally realized what was going on as Dwights cheeks turned bright red. 

“I’d be lying if I said no-“ He sharply inhaled and bit his tongue, holding onto the side of the generator, “So can I go?”

“Uh yeah it’s not like I’m your mom, you don’t have to ask for permission,” Nea laughed and rolled her eyes a bit as Dwight slowly crept over to the tree line. “Ah what the hell, I’ll join him,” She whispered to herself, walking over to where he was.

He was squatting down with his prick between his legs, she’d be lying if she said she didn’t find it kinda cute. She followed suit with him and pulled her jeans down to her knees. “Oh, I didn’t know you’d be here too...”

“Yeah well I wasn’t gonna let you be caught pants down and alone, ya know?” 

“I guess I do,” He was just finishing up when Nea decided to say something which shifted the entire atmosphere for the rest of the match ,”you piss like a girl”

Dwight instantly looked away in embarrassment and a little bit in shame, Nea did the same once she realized what she said but she quickly looked back. “I-I didn’t mean it like that! It’s actually kinda cute...” 

Nea pulled her jeans up after trying to shake off the last bit of urine ,”no need to dwell I guess, let’s just go finish that generator”

They both returned to the generator, grinding gears and screams that weren’t just The Nurse’s went on off in the distance they finally heard the lights power on and the exit gated bellow a loud recognizable sound.

“Let’s get out of here dude, it’s about time I won another match. I’m tired of getting stabbed by the fuckin spider look-alike.”

Nea again lead him, this time to one of the exit gates as Jane and Ace ran The Nurse around pallets for a while. “They’ll meet us here for gloating so don’t worry about them.”

The gate finally opened and they both ran inside, basking in the glory of victory. “I didn’t even get hit once. That nurse isn’t shit, The Entity needs to get better killers if she wants to sacrifice me!”

Jane and Ace both arrived, each needing extensive medical treatment. “Jeez, where were you when the last gen needed doing huh?”

“We were fuckin’,” Jane said with a smile on her face as she rolled her shoulder. 

“Is that so? Should’ve invited me to jack it in the corner. I heard I’m great company at a three-way” Nea laughed as The Nurse’s terror radius could be heard be all.

“Yeah right, like she’d fuck me. I’m a loser, but not a poker!” Ace and Jane quickly ran through the safe-way of the exit gate but Dwight decided to stay with Nea.

The Nurse appeared at the exit, tilting her head at the two survivors who decided to stay. “Come for me why don’t ya’! Miss can’t hit!”

Sally looked at Nea but then at Dwight, he’d always been easier prey, so she’d take her chances. Blinking as quick as can be, but Nea was quicker. She stepped in front of him, taking the hit she was dishing out. 

Nea now injured and barley able to stand without leaning on the stone pillar looked up at the bloody Nurse ,”You may have hit me once but you’re still a shit killer you fuckin’ tunneler!”

Dwight quickly took her by the shoulder and dragged her into the safe spot of the exit as the exhausted killer took another empty swing at the survivors. 

“You think I’m cute huh? That’s pretty brave of you...”


	2. I’ve Really Fucked Up Now, Haven’t I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nea does something she regrets and also gets into a fight with Jane, more on that later.

Dwight helped Nea back to the campfire as she limped ,”that sure is one nasty cut you’ve got there, I have a spare med-kit if you want-“ Claudette was cut off by Nea’s signature sloppy yell.

“I had to go up against that tunneling nurse! If it wasn’t for Jane and Ace fuckin’ during the match we could’ve gotten it done much quicker!” She leaned against Dwight’ chest and arm for extra support, making him feel all warm and giddy inside. He wasn’t used to that.

“Don’t blame us! You were too busy looping her around that damn shack to even think twice about a gen,” Jane retorted, picking up a red diamond and putting it into her hand. 

“Oh great, now I’m the one bleeding out and the talk show star gets to play Go Fish with her fuck buddy! That’s fine, yeah that’s fine!” 

Dwight looked at her and back to the camp fire, everyone was staring at them. Even Jake who was usually off playing with insects and disturbing nature. “You’re way out of your lane Karlsson, I suggest you go on back to where you came from before I find out how to mori your ass,” Jane watched as Dwight dragged her off to a broken down house opposite of the fire. It was deep within the woods, where he hoped Nea wouldn’t disturb them again.

He laid her down against a pile of wet bed sheets, clothing, and miscellaneous rags pushed up against a bathtub adjacent to the bedroom. “I would’ve put you on the bed, but Frank kind of stole the mattress a few weeks ago”.

Dwight looked over his shoulder at the broken bed frame, the entire room was tagged with Legion garbage. All the survivors were sick of them coming and taking their shit, it was getting repetitive at this point.

“Dwight, Dwight you fucking asshole why didn’t you let me fight her?” Nea reached up at his face and punched him in the shoulder with her other hand weakly.

“Because I can’t let you...now just- let me go find a med-kit and I’ll be back, don’t try and go anywhere. You’re bleeding out pretty bad...” He trailed off as he went down the stairs of the house, trying to find a abandoned first aid kit somewhere, Claudette probably left one when she was healing Meg the other day.

He quickly rushed back up the stairs and watched as she made a half-hearted attempt to get up. Dwight gently pushed her back down and began patching up her wounds with whatever he could find. Which wasn’t much but he’d make do, over the years he always did. 

“That fucking hurts dude!” She snatched his wrist and snapped it back away from the slice on her torso. 

“I-I’m sorry I have to disinfect it, it’ll only sting for a bit,” He brought the piece of cotton back down onto the gash, she arched her back and let out a low pained groan as the sting flooded outward and into her nerves. 

“I said you’re fucking hurting me!” On instinct she brought her fist up in the air to attack whatever was paining her. 

Nea struck Dwight right in the cheek.

His glasses flew to right of him with a plastic sounding clunk, he didn’t even move. The throbbing pain wasn’t even present as the pure adrenaline coursed through his veins. Nea quickly reached up and held his face in her hands,”I am so sorry...Jesus fuck! I didn’t think I’d actually do that...I-I didn’t mean to! Really...” Tears began to well up into his eyes, flooding out in slow hot drops, she knew these tears. They weren’t of sadness but rather of hurt and anger, the type that as they come down become so hot that they evaporate into pure hatred.

Dwight stuttered a bit before brushing himself off and getting up swiftly, picking up his glasses in the process ,”I’ve got to go! See you at the next trial...” 

“Wait!” She tried, oh she tried to reach out and grab at his clothes to make him stop and come back but the stretch of her muscles, tearing the healing skin of her wound. She bit her lip, she wanted to scream as loud as she could, but it wouldn’t bring him back. 

Did she just fuck up something that could’ve been beautiful?

Retching back to the pile of wet cloth and clothing she sulked in her own self made misery. “Holy shit I can’t believe I actually did that, as a fellow survivor I’m supposed to protect him...But I did the exact opposite,” Nea looked down for a moment and then at the now spilt bottle of cleansing alcohol ,”I really fucked this up didn’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I thought this was just gonna be one of my gross piss fics but this has just turned serious???? Stay tuned for more I guess?!
> 
> EDIT: Fun fact, the only reason I know what it sounds like when glasses hit the floor after you get punched in the face (I mean anyone can guess but I just know) is cause I was in a fight in the 7th grade. Fucker punched me right in the left cheek and my glasses went flying. That’s a little info for ya!


	3. He Told Me To Run

Nea walked down the stairs of the house, not minding to pick up the medical supplies strewn out across the floor in the bathroom. Her wound was burning with each step as she tried her best not to tear it again. Once Nea reached the first floor of the house she sighed and took a seat at the bottom of the stairs. Everything hurt, everything. She wasn’t used to feeling this terrible when being returned to the campfire.

Maybe it’s her fault, she should’ve let Dwight fix her all the way up. Instead of doing that... Nea can’t help but regret it dearly.

“It’s all my fault anyway why the fuck did I do that?” She held her head in her hands and groaned against the pressure on her abdomen. 

“Nea! Come on! A trials gonna start, we can’t have a team without our master looper.”

Jake was calling for her from the campfire, in all honesty she was was far to tired to even move. But The Entity was calling for her demise and she was slowly picking up the phone.

Scurrying out to the campfire she could see Jake and Meg in the distance ,”who else are we teaming with?”

“Dwight was supposed to be here, but he’s probably still in the woods somewhere. Maybe you can find him?” Jake looked at a sparrow flying high in the sky, as free as could be. They all wished to be free.

“Do I really have to do everything?” Nea said as she limped off into the clearing then into the trees.

Wind blew and rustled the leaves, making them fall to the ground. It startled her when the kiwi like seeds fell from the branches, and make loud thunks against the mud. She held her arm closely to her wound, but not close enough to have it burn against the oils of her flesh.

Soon enough Nea found herself in Dwights favorite camping spot, a part of the realm phasing into Haddonfield. He was sleeping against a bush planted against a park bench, left of one of the houses. She quietly crept up to him the guilt doing the same up her spine. 

Nea started to reach out for his shoulder when his eyes darted open and he grabbed onto her arms, making her jump back and slam into a broken down generator. 

“What the hell man?” Nea let out a groan and rubbed her back as it ached a low beating pain. 

“I’m sorry! You just...You just scared me,” Dwight looked into her eyes with a wild fear in his, he wasn’t in the right state of mind. She couldn’t help but wonder if it was caused by what she did.

Now on her ass she quickly got up and grabbed onto Dwight’s small wrist, pulling him onto his feet and bringing him back to camp. 

“I got him!” Nea yelled this once she got to where Jake and Meg were sitting, they both looked impatient but relieved.

“Finally, ready up.”

“You’re seriously making me go into trial? I only just woke up...,” Dwight looked exhausted and he stared at Nea with puppy eyes.  
“Doesn’t matter, get a med-kit or something, pussy” Dwight bit his lip to hold back a snide remark toward what Jake said and just decided to toy with the flashlight he found lying against a tractor wheel.

The entirety of The Coldwind Farm began to fill with black smoke and they were transported somewhere different. For a second Jake thought he could’ve suffocated in that fog. 

Soon enough their feet were planted against the ground of Azarov’s Resting Place. “This is the worst fucking map! That spider bitch will never make the layout any better,” Meg dug her feet into the ground and inhaled deeply.

“Shut the fuck up and find a gen to do, I’m not dying cause this is your least favorite map,” Nea teased Meg and they split off to loop, teabag and probably get sacrificed before any generators’ are even finished.

She walked in the direction toward the unknown killer, she could hear the terror radius becoming louder. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she began to feel a sinking feeling in her stomach, excitement and dread paved the way toward a generator in the vicinity of whoever was stalking them out. This made her feel alive again.

She wanted those points.

But what Nea wasn’t expecting was to hear the awfully familiar ding of Wraith’s bell come from right behind her. She watched as the lengthy man uncloaked with a familiar lust in his eyes. The lust for blood.

She quickly darted out of the window to her left, The Wraith sighing to himself now; knowing this wouldn’t be an easy chase. He started to run after her, his inner beast coming out as he spotted Nea hiding behind a pallet ‘this is gonna be a long day’. The killer stood in front of her and the rough piece of wood, a smile spread across her face as she started tea bagging.

“Yeah! Whooo! Come fucking get me tree man! Let me see what that weapon of yours can do!” She taunted him with the upmost ignorance. But he just stared at Nea for what felt like an eternity.

“Why aren’t you trying to get me? Too slow for your own good, I knew tall people were cursed with something,” She smiled to herself before looking back at a loud noise notification. ‘the exposed status effect?’.

“You brought haunted ground didn't you?” Nea now looked fear right in its reached eyes, and it turned its ugly head back at her.

“Shouldn’t have teamed with Dwight I guess, man doesn’t know how to stay away from a totem,” The Wraith dodged the pallet thrown down at him with ease and then broke it with pure adrenaline now pushing him onward. 

This team wasn’t gonna survive without their best mate, he was gonna make sure to make do of her and with ease.

Nea’s sprint burst kicked in as she vaulted over a hole in a familiar wall, the killer shack wasn’t the best place to be; she absolutely could NOT use the god pallet right now. But what choice does she have?

She quickly crouched behind the window, ready to vault at any moment and got her thoughts together as quick as she could. “Stupid fucking Dwight! Someone get that other totem! I’m dying over here...”

Her breath quickened as she couldn’t help but feel as if someone was watching her. She was right, that wretched killer had cloaked and come up right behind her! Uncloaking himself; he wanted to take a swing so bad, but he hadn’t fully came out of the cloak yet. This was only the beginning of his wrath.

Nea’s hands grabbed onto the window but she was quickly yanked back by a forceful grip. Her shirt tightening on her wound, causing it to break open and bleed steadily. The Wraith noticed this but he didn’t dare ask about it, nor did he really care. But he really wanted that kill.

She cried and pounded on his back as hard as she could, she tried holding back those tears. But the weakness she was showing was spilling out and onto her cheeks with a heavy flow. “I never expected you to be The Realms biggest cry baby, I only heard those alligator tears from someone like Dwight”.

What he said was the last straw, he could insult her and what she stood for. But not her friends, not the people she’s trying to save everyday of this so called “life”. Nea slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a shard of glass, trying her best not to cut herself with it. She didn’t care about this realms rules, nor did she give a shit about The Entity’s feelings. 

Right before she got to the hook she dug the shard into his back, the blood came pouring out like a fountain. A hellish scream bellowed from him, it almost sounded distorted. It rang out against all four walls of the playing field, and Nea knew damn well it was time to run.

She fell to the ground with a thump but her heartbeat was thumping harder, she had to get away from him by any means necessary. Even if she has to sacrifice someone, or something. She was surviving.

Holding onto her still bleeding wound she found a place to sit, surveying the area for any odd marks in the surroundings. Nea sighed and rubbed her eyes, someone finally got rid of that stupid totem. No more exposed status effect for her! Only generators; they had already gotten two done.

Nea swiftly stood up and limped over to a generator, which was purring very loudly. There she saw Dwight, who was all alone. He looked very worried and a bit frustrated.

“Hey...mind healing me?” She knelt down beside him and pushed his glasses up, he brought his hands away from the generator.

“Oh yeah, after that we can finish this gen! If you want to I mean-“ Dwight got up and began patching up her wound the best he could with what little he had. Tying a piece of loose cloth around her torso, it was enough to keep her from bleeding out and screaming from pure agony.

“Thanks dude, now let’s get this gen done before the bell boy gets here,” Once healed she instantly got down to finish the gen, Dwight not so much. She could feel it, she knew it. The awkwardness between them started to grow and it started to annoy her as he looked off to the side; his mind high up in the sky.

“What’s wrong? Is it what I did?! I’m fucking sorry, but we have a job to do and I don’t wanna fuck this up any more than I already have Dwight!”.

This must’ve come out of nowhere to him since he took a step back, his lips started to form an answer but it didn’t come. Dwight’s mind was working through honey and jam, the cogs were stuck and he couldn’t say a word. But when he finally could all that could come out was ,”why did you do that?”

Nea could see the tears start to form in his eyes, and she’d be lying if she said some weren’t coming to hers. She felt embarrassed, she couldn’t help but look away. “I said I was sorry, I just- It really hurt me, and I hope you can forgive me- I-“.

Dwight came toward her and reached a hand out, but then he retracted it. Now wasn’t the best time. “I do forgive you, I guess I feel bad cause I hurt you...” He bit his fingernails and crouched down next to her, blinking his eyes to make the tears fall faster.

Nea turned toward him and bit her tongue a little too hard ,”you didn’t hurt me, you were helping me. I hurt you, I punched you in the face and now I feel like fucking shit!”

Putting her head in her hands she fell limp against the generator which at this point had started regressing. 

Dwight leaned his head against Nea’s shoulder in a way to comfort her, she tried to hold another sniffle back but it all just came out.

“Wraith is totally gonna fucking find us if we don’t hurry up...c’mon, let’s finish this generator,” Nea stopped the pity fest and started to work on the now halfway regressed gen, Dwight followed suit and did his best to rid himself of shaky hands.

Nearly done with this gen now, Jake and Meg really were troopers, they heard the indication of the second to last generator getting done and The Wraith was getting frustrated. “Ah yeah! Let’s get this done and pretty soon we’re out of here!”

The exit gates horn bellowed; the beautiful sound everyone yearned to hear, but at the same time The Killers bell rang and his bloodlust only built higher. He stared at the shocked survivors who hadn’t moved an inch since he uncloaked, The Wraith smiled and brought his axe down to hit Nea right on the head. 

The only thing stopping him was Dwight's hand gripping the spine part of his weapon, he tried to pull it back but the survivor didn’t give up. “Run! They’re probably waiting for you by now!” 

Nea looked at him for approval but he was too busy staring into The Killers widening eyes. She scurried off into the woods, hearing the crack of Dwights skull against Wraith’s weapon. The sound made her wince.

Once she reached the gate Jake and Meg were waiting for her ,”where the hell is Dwight? You’re always keeping track of him, but you just couldn’t take him with you?

“Shut up, he distracted that ding dong for us. Now let’s get out of here!” Nea started to bolt toward the safe area of the exit but Jake pulled her back by the arm.

“Are you sure that’s what he wanted?” Jake looked at her as if she was crazy but she didn’t look back.

“He told me to run”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, it’s also by far the most proud I’ve ever been of something I’ve written!


	4. You’re A Jackass, I Like Jackasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I didn’t listen to the same five Melanie Martinez songs and write this ahaha- no pffff.

When Nea was returned to the campfire she just couldn’t help but think about poor Dwight. He risked his life for her and she just left him there! Her actions spoke louder than her words; as she could sense the disproval radiating from her past teammates. Nea felt ashamed and a little bit stupid for her actions, but just moments later Dwight appeared before them, beaten and bloody.

“What happened to you?” Feng Min asked him as she sat on a tree stump, playing with some broken handheld gaming system.

“I was sacrificed dumbass. Are you blind or something?” Dwight limped toward Nea and fell right into her arms, feeling the heat radiating from her body. It made him all better again.

“Well, aren’t you a rude bitch?” Jake chimed in.

Nea rolled her eyes and carried the bloodied man off into the Thompson’s house that accompanied the realm. Setting him down on the stairs and letting him lay back on the broken wood. “You’re bleeding really bad, Im sorry you had to die for me. You shouldn’t have...” Nea turned away as Dwight was completely silent, he didn’t dare answer her but instead weakly gesture toward a med-kit laying against the ground. 

“Oh right,” She took no time in patching him up; rubbing alcohol on the slices left plastered to his torn flesh. It was hard to see him like this, but he didn’t bat an eye while she stitched him up. She just watched as his chest went up and down in rhythm to his slow breaths.

To Nea he looked beautiful like this, maybe not so much the wounds and blood. But his pale skin and tear stained face was enough to make her choke up the butterflies in her stomach. And the thoughts racing through her mind made her ashamed as she wrapped the bandages around his small frame.

Lifting him up onto her shoulder now, she took him upstairs and laid him down on the wet pile of rags she was oh so familiar with. “I thought you’d like somewhere soft to lay, so I hope this will do...”

“It’s good enough, not a comfy bed or couch to sleep on but, it'll do,” He seemed to come back to life with a breath. Nea could’ve sworn he went unconscious for a few minutes.

But that didn’t matter now; he’s finally talking and flicking his eyes open through the dried blood. Dwight raised his arms, extending his hands and grasped onto Nea’s shoulders, bringing her to sit at his side. She blushed wildly; failing to hide it.

“Thanks for helping me, and no; I don’t regret giving up my “life” for yours. It’s just what friends do,” It was out of character for this shy and timid man to call anyone a friend. Especially not this self proclaimed jackass; but they seemed to be attached to each other like paper and glue. Always helping out when it means the most.

“I guess I just feel bad cause I left you there! I mean- How could I do that?” Nea could feel the crocodile tears coming on; she just couldn’t cry in front of him again. Doing it was beyond tiring, not to mention embarrassing.

“I don’t blame you! You know I told you to run. I knew what I was getting into with that dick head, but I took the risk and ended up dying. That’s the cycle of this game. I’m just glad I have you to patch me all up again”.

Nea sniffled back her tears and began inching toward Dwight, watching as he didn’t hold back and even came closer to her. Now wasn’t the time for romance, if this would even turn into that. But fuck it! She’s tired of being lonely and this man is the best thing that’s ever happened to her. “I think I like you,” Nea said out of the blue.

“We’re not kids, just say you love me,” Dwight placed a shaky hand on her shoulder and made a half-hearted attempt at tonguing her. But she could tell it was his first time, and she wasn’t afraid to guide him; as the more experienced one it was her duty.

“No do it like this,” Nea mumbled through their spit, guiding his hand down to her waist and wrapping her hands around his. Pressing into his heat she took control and felt as he melted into it. His tongue went limp and his limbs shaky; Dwight had never been kissed like this before let alone at all. It was all new to him.

Biting into his lip, Nea broke the kiss with a empty worded heave. She may have opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Dwight was still limp in her arms and trembling from the kiss. She’d expect this reaction from him after cuming but being alone in the fog for over five years can really do something to ya.

Spit dribbled down to his chin and she wiped it up with the bottom of her flannel jacket, laughing quietly. “Wow I really broke you, didn’t I?” 

It took Dwight a while to come back to his senses and curl up against Nea’s chest. He looked so cute like that, and Nea wanted to made sure he knew. Laying a kiss on his forehead she hoped this moment would last forever. 

But another trial was calling and The Entity was hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve finally decided that they will fuck in chapter five, which will happen to be the end. I had so much fun writing this; really indulging in a ship is always fun <3

**Author's Note:**

> They’re totally gonna fuck tee hee, cheers to the first fanfic of 2021! Might as well make my first a multi chapter. May the Dwight piss lovers flock to this and enjoy. PS Dwight piss fic requests are accepted-


End file.
